


阿扎尔说他从来没想过要和学生会主席谈恋爱。

by jiiiiin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiiiiin/pseuds/jiiiiin
Summary: 论漂亮小男孩儿如何追到英俊的学生会主席。





	阿扎尔说他从来没想过要和学生会主席谈恋爱。

1.  
阿扎尔说他从来没想过要和学生会主席谈恋爱。  
默滕斯听完给他比了个中指。

2.  
用默滕斯的话说，阿扎尔那家伙为了翘课什么都干得出来。  
“天好冷哦不想上课了QAQ，”默滕斯一把掀起了自己室友阿扎尔身上的被子，冷得阿扎尔打了个哆嗦，“咩咩，帮我答个到吧求求你了QAQ”  
默滕斯把被子捂在阿扎尔脸上，虽然嘴上说着“再逃课我就闷死你！”，但还是答应了他那肉乎乎的但又怕冷的可怜小室友。

3.  
没一会儿阿扎尔手机来了消息。  
“按人数交纸条了，哥哥我救不了你啦。我和老师说你请假了TT快去补假条吧小屁孩儿” 然后附带上一个坏笑的表情。  
又撤回了。  
换了一张摸头的gif。  
阿扎尔躺在床上哀嚎一声，呜呜我命怎么就那么苦啊。

4.  
小男孩儿挣扎着爬起来，随便洗了洗，然后就开始搓自己的脸，把脸蛋儿揉得红扑扑的，对着镜子一照，嗯，满意了。  
俗话说（并没有这句俗话，写假条容易，开假条难。 一想到自己要装病，他就开始对自己的演技就极其不自信起来。连咩咩都骗不过，怎么能骗得了辅导员。  
老天爷就不能看我是个可爱小孩儿放我一马吗，呜呜，我吃柠檬。

5.  
到了学院办公室发现老师不在，只有可能是学生会值班的学长坐在那里，“学长，萨里老师不在吗？” “你们辅导员刚刚出去，你坐这里等一会儿吧”  
等待永远是无聊的，因为他没有手机玩，毕竟你总不能在请病假的时候一直玩手机。  
于是他就转头观察起了学长。  
他好帅哦。  
然后他就想起自己那个英俊的大高个儿朋友，现体育部部长Olivier Giroud，男孩儿不自觉地吐了吐舌头。  
眼前这才是院草呢，啊不，是校草，我说的，嘻嘻。

6.  
左等右等也没见到辅导员的人影儿，好冷啊，阿扎尔吸了吸鼻子，觉得自己好像真的感冒了，真的好冷，他把卫衣帽子又扣回了脑袋上，然后往后缩了缩。  
“感冒了？”  
学长停下手里的工作看着他，“那你先回去吧”“可是我要开假条的。”阿扎尔不安地掰着自己的手指。“没事的，我跟你们辅导员说一声就好了。你叫什么名字啊？”  
“Eden， Eden Hazard。”  
“明天来取…算了，我晚上给你送过去好了，”麻麻，他怎么可以这么体贴啊，阿扎尔的心脏开始砰砰跳了，“一天假够吗，不够的话你再联系我。”温柔又帅气的学长还给了阿扎尔自己的手机号。  
“Aaron Ramsey，叫我Aaron就好。”  
男孩儿偷着把备注写成了“阿龙哥哥”，  
他感觉自己的感冒好了。

7.  
“咩，我下午两节课也不用上了yeah”  
“辣鸡！”

8.  
怎么还不来哦。  
阿扎尔给自己埋在被子里，害羞地乱蹬腿，然后被来串门找发小的鲁蓬蓬爬上来用书敲了脑壳，“你发骚啊，床板都晃了!!”他伸手就揪住了高他一届的学长的蓬蓬头，“说谁发骚呢!!!”  
“小胖子，你快给我撒开！”  
“我不!!”阿扎尔朝鲁蓬蓬做了个鬼脸。

9.  
你完了。  
不是鲁蓬蓬说的，是阿扎尔对自己说的。  
是的，我完了。

10.  
拉姆塞敲了好几下门都没人应，给阿扎尔打电话也没接。  
于是他就推开了寝室门，推开门就看见阿扎尔和路易斯扭打在一起，或者说是，矮个子小男孩儿单方面被暴揍。 “诶？你怎么来了？”说话的是鲁蓬蓬。“哦，我来给艾登送假条，这里还有些药，”拉姆塞晃了晃手里的袋子，“不过看样他也不需要了。”  
“我…我不是…”阿扎尔咬着自己的嘴唇不知道说什么好，然后就被鲁蓬蓬拉进了怀里，“小胖子你说，你是不是又装病逃课了？”“我没有！”阿扎尔着急地喊了起来，完全没有一点儿生病的样子。  
露馅了。  
艾登阿扎尔是个机灵鬼，他总能从别人的表情读出些什么，但是当他抬头看着拉姆塞的时候，他没办法看懂拉姆塞的表情，这让他不知所措地开始慌乱起来了。

11.  
“...对不起。”  
“为什么要道歉啊，”拉姆塞走过来笑着摸了摸他的头，“没生病就好。我要走啦，”然后又扭头看鲁蓬蓬，“赶紧回去吧，今天生活部查寝。”  
但拉姆塞还是把药留下了。

12.  
“你说他啊，咱们院学生会主席啊，”鲁蓬蓬疑惑地看着阿扎尔，“这你都不知道？你是不是傻。”  
早知道他是主席……学生会纳新的时候我也申请就好了，阿扎尔心想。  
“不过你那么不喜欢上课，你可以叫他给你开假条啊，”鲁蓬蓬看着默不作声的阿扎尔又添了一句。  
？  
还有这种操作。  
“学院活动那么多你叫他给你开一张呗，”鲁蓬蓬揉了揉他的脑袋，“说你是志愿者不就好了吗。大一的时候你的奥利哥哥就总这么给我们寝室的人开假条…后来就被发现了哈哈。”  
“可是我才刚认识他哦。”  
请问，现在和他谈恋爱还来得及吗。

13.  
From 矮凳：  
「对不起哦，其实是今天下过雨太冷了我不想起床QAQ」  
拉姆塞看着手机笑出了声，怎么会有小孩儿都成年了还这么奶啊，“那你明天要起床啊”，虽然短信是这么回的，但是他想可爱的男孩儿多睡一会儿也没什么的。

阿扎尔定了三个闹钟。  
闹钟响的时候他差点被没有早课的威廉用枕头砸飞。

14．  
要不是来了电话，他猜威廉真的会一直拉着他不让他去上课，他拿出手机一看，是拉姆塞，呜呜，他怎么会给我打电话。  
“起了吗？”  
他说话声真的好好听哦，阿扎尔心想。  
“起了起了！谢谢你叫我起来哦！”  
拉姆塞的嘴角扬了起来。

15．  
和默滕斯一起下楼的时候正好遇见拉姆塞，“好巧呀！”他走上去拍了一下学长的后背，拉姆塞回头看他，盯得阿扎尔有点不好意思了。  
不得不说这俩人走在一起真的很像初中生。  
“吃饭了吗，”拉姆塞问他，“一起去食堂吧。”  
阿扎尔坐在拉姆塞对面害羞得不肯抬头，默滕斯脑袋上冒出了三个问号，原来没皮没脸的阿扎尔也会有脸红的一天。  
“你熟透了。”  
默滕斯捏着阿扎尔变红的小耳朵斩钉截铁地说。  
正在喝水的拉姆塞呛到了。

16.  
拉姆塞一走，默滕斯就坏笑起来。  
“哈哈哈还哥哥再见哦~我们豚豚要发情了!!!”  
“你才是猪呢!!”  
两个小矮子就这样在去教室的路上撕扯了起来，还发誓今天谁都不理谁，直到阿扎尔打开书包发现背错书了，他赶紧搂上了他亲爱的室友的手臂，“咩咩~对不起嘛~”默滕斯斜了他一眼，“你看吧，说你是猪，你还不承认！”  
哦，一翻书包，他也没带。  
日你妈。  
浪费感情。

17．  
没有人不喜欢八卦。  
“嘿嘿你俩进展到哪一步了？”  
“你想什么呢，我俩昨天才认识呢！”阿扎尔看着身边坐着的默滕斯，心想他脑子里都该是啥啊，娃娃脸真的太有欺骗性了。  
“艾登你谈恋爱了？”  
本来在后座睡觉的纳因格兰不知道什么时候醒了。  
阿扎尔翻了个大大的白眼。  
“我倒是想！”

18.  
“想讲话上来讲。”  
默滕斯和阿扎尔听完捂上了自己的嘴，  
纳因gg拿出了手机开始发微博怼网友（不是。

19.  
默滕斯抓过阿扎尔的小肉手，用水性笔写了几个字，「放心吧，哥哥们很快就把你嫁出去。」阿扎尔瞪了他一眼，压低声音说，“你怎么往我手上写字，不是有本子吗？”  
“你管我？”默滕斯做了个鬼脸，然后回头抽走了纳因格兰的课本，“你不看吧，那借我俩好了。”  
“你俩是不是欠打。”  
“我俩下课就跑掉！你打不到！”

20.  
课间。  
“你不能太主动啊，”母胎solo了二十年的默滕斯在给阿扎尔传授恋爱技巧，“不然他就不珍惜了，他们男人啊…”  
得，打住，我信你个鬼。  
阿扎尔回头看看男人不断的（x纳因格兰，后者正看着手机不知道在和谁聊天，头也不抬，“你就脱光了躺他床上不就好了吗。”  
阿扎尔jio着这个方法不可行。  
总不能脱光躺他宿舍吧。

21.  
拉姆塞开门的时候阿扎尔正半躺在吉鲁床上打游戏，腿卡在床栏上晃着自己的小脚丫，听见有人进来了，“谁呀？他们不在，吕迪格、蓬蓬去吃饭了，龙哥和奥利哥哥打篮球还没回来。”  
“那你是谁啊，小偷吗？”  
“才不是!是蓬蓬叫我给看门的！”阿扎尔吼完一看是拉姆塞吓得手机都没拿住掉在了床上，“你怎么来了呀？”  
“我住他们隔壁呀，正好来拿体育部的活动策划书。”  
他笑起来可真好看，能做我男朋友就好了，我可以一学期不吃汉堡的。

22.  
拉姆塞看着这个从床上爬下来在自己面前乖乖站好的小学弟，笑着问了一句，“你干嘛呢？”  
“我下来迎接你哦。”  
“哦？”拉姆塞撸了一把小学弟的小脑袋，“我有这么大面子的吗？”“当然有了，主席诶，我在你面前不好好表现不是傻吗。”阿扎尔的声音越来越小，好奇怪哦，只要和拉姆塞有一点儿肢体接触他都会脸红。  
“学生会纳新的时候你去了吧？”  
“我陪舍友去的。”  
怪不得，翻了好久的申请表也没看见他的。

23.  
“学长，”话说了一半阿扎尔突然想起默滕斯和自己说要矜持，可是他还是好好奇，他真的好想问，“你有…”  
拉姆塞歪头看他，挑了下眉。  
我日，哥哥杀我。  
正巧这时候阿隆索和吉鲁回来了，阿扎尔在他俩路过自己的时候，生气地白了他俩一眼，可真会赶时候，体育部部长露出一个迷茫的表情。  
阿隆索弹了他一个脑瓜崩儿。

24．  
“室外拓展策划书写好没？”拉姆塞朝吉鲁走了过去，顺便给阿扎尔揉了揉脑袋，他拿了策划书要出门的时候，突然折回来趴到阿扎尔耳边，小声地说了一句，“没有哦”  
哄小孩一样的语气。  
什么没有？  
阿扎尔的脸突然烧起来。

25.  
“你怎么没和蓬蓬他们一起去吃饭？”  
阿扎尔听完叹了一口气，感觉自己的肚子在响，“我要减肥的。”于是阿隆索拿出藏起来的电煮锅，放了一袋泡面进去，还加了两根肠。  
你他妈…  
“吃吗？”  
“吃！”

26.  
「今天那话是什么意思哦」  
阿扎尔躺在床上给拉姆塞发消息，他好像懂，但是又怕自己会错意，于是他把这事儿跟默滕斯说了好几遍，“说明他也喜欢你呗，烦死了，别打扰我写笔记！”，咩真的好敷衍哦。他要讲给威廉，可是威廉看起来不想理他。问坎特吧，好像又没什么必要。  
「你想呢」  
他怎么这样啊，阿扎尔急得乱跺脚，把手机递给默滕斯，“怎么回呀，咩你说我该怎么回嘛！”威廉被他俩烦得受不了了，夺过手机打了一行字就发送了。  
「可以和我谈恋爱吗」  
“你这么写会显得我们阿扎好不矜持的，”默滕斯对威廉说，“不过也是，要是Radja写，可能就是我可以和你睡觉吗（x，还不如这个呢。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他会被吓到的！”阿扎尔看完真的要被气哭了，“怎么这样啊，因为丢人的被拒绝的不是你们吗。”他说完就一言不发地爬上床，把自己埋在被子里，脑袋刚碰到枕头，眼泪就掉下来了，恍恍惚惚地听见默滕斯说，“你看你！给他弄哭了！”  
过了一会儿威廉爬上来摸了摸他的脑袋，“我们艾登这么可爱，他肯定喜欢的。”默滕斯也凑了过来，“别哭了，哭起来不漂亮了，明天怎么见你男朋友。”  
床变得好挤。  
坎特把他刚刚摔掉的手机递给了他。

27.  
「明早我在楼下等你」  
“你看吧，”默滕斯伸手给他擦眼泪，“我说他就是喜欢你吧！”“那他可能是明天要当面拒绝我啊。”阿扎尔还抽抽搭搭的，听得威廉翻了个白眼，“别得便宜卖乖了！”  
“你说我当时陪你去纳新的时候怎么没注意他？”  
“...当时你不坐在外面只顾着啃汉堡了吗”

28.  
拉姆塞现在还记得男孩儿吃完汉堡那个满足的笑。  
害得他都没能好好听台上的人在说什么，他看着坐在门外的男孩儿又拿出一个汉堡，嘴巴里被塞得满满的，嚼啊嚼，像只小仓鼠。然后他就开始翻纳新申请表，厚厚的一摞，但从头翻到尾也没找到那只小仓鼠的。  
是突然冒出来的精灵吗。  
后来发现是总去蓬蓬他们寝室蹭饭吃的小柯基。

29.  
阿扎尔给拉姆塞发完晚安就睡不着了，侧着，仰着，趴着，都不舒服，拿出手机打了几个字又删掉了，最后还是发了句「你睡了吗」，希望他有开静音。  
「没呢，在改策划，你还不睡吗？」  
几乎是秒回。  
拉姆塞刚回完消息看见阿扎尔又发了一条消息过来，「我是在做梦吗？」，心里想，不是呀，我喜欢你好久了，其实哪有改策划，只是我也和你一样睡不着了。  
「很可惜不是呢。」

30．  
阿扎尔下楼的时候拉姆塞正在门口等他，默滕斯眼尖先看见了就坏笑着推了一下阿扎尔的肩膀，“你男人在等你呢”，和拉姆塞打过招呼就拉着威廉和坎特一起走了。  
“扎小葵加油嗷！”默滕斯回头又补了一句。  
一开始的那几分钟他俩都没能说出话来，只是看着对方傻笑，是拉姆塞先开的口，“我带了早餐给你。”阿扎尔想说谢谢又觉得太生分，于是垫脚抱了拉姆塞一下，“谢谢你哦”，抱完他就后悔了，这看起来也太主动了，要是被默滕斯看见又要笑他是倒贴精了。  
可是拉姆塞已经是他的男朋友了喂。

31.  
拉姆塞真的很喜欢看男孩儿吃东西，有时候看着看着自己就忘了吃饭了，然后阿扎尔就停下来拉他的胳膊，“阿龙哥哥，你也吃嘛~”  
日。  
这种不自觉地流露出来的嗲精语气谁受得了啊，但是拉姆塞忍得住，他喜欢慢慢来，毕竟那样，至少看起来会更长久一点儿。  
“学生会工作好忙吧，”阿扎尔咬了一口煎蛋，“快到文化月了吧，缺志愿者吗？”还有一句可以给我开假条吗他没好意思说。  
“不过一般都排在晚上，你要来吗”  
能逃晚自习也行啊，有着可怜狗狗眼的大一小学弟朝学长点了点头。

32.  
阿龙哥哥怎么还没亲我。  
阿扎尔上课在本子上瞎划拉着，怎么才一节课不见就已经开始想他了，发消息又怕打扰阿龙哥哥学习，原来谈恋爱就是会患得患失的吗。  
课间的时候他凑到恋爱经验丰富（x的纳因gg身边坐了。“他怎么还不亲我哦，”小男孩儿哭丧个脸，“我太着急了吗，他是不是没那么喜欢我QAQ”  
“你亲他不就好了吗”

33.  
拉姆塞盯着手机看了半节课，可是他的小男孩儿还没给他发消息，今天下午他应该没课啊，怎么还不找我，我俩真的在谈恋爱吗。  
「阿龙哥哥我下午没课了哦」  
「好巧，我也没有，下课我去找你」  
「你不忙吗」  
虽然消息界面回的是「不忙呀，带艾登去吃好吃的好不好」，但拉姆塞立刻就切换界面联系了科斯切尔尼，求副主席帮着把工作收个尾。

34.  
那还沾着冰淇淋的软软的嘴唇轻轻地贴上来的时候，拉姆塞就感觉小男孩儿真的好要人命，浑身都带着奶味儿，简直恨不得把这世上甜甜的东西都送给他。  
糖果、甜甜圈还有带着气泡的饮料。  
“不可以吃太多，牙齿会痛。”  
拉姆塞不知道阿扎尔是在说冰淇淋，还是在说男孩儿自己，明明他还什么都没吃呢，牙齿就已经开始痛了。  
“要吃汉堡吗？”他问。  
“不吃了！”阿扎尔看见拉姆塞很疑惑地看着自己，“我发了誓的，要是能和你在一起，我这学期都不吃汉堡了。”  
是情话吗。  
拉姆塞觉得是。

35.  
他抱着软乎乎的小男孩儿有点不想撒手了，他好像又回到了十几岁的那年夏天，他从酒柜里翻出半瓶洋酒，没有杯子，像喝白水一样对着瓶口就吹了，酒劲儿上来的时候，迷迷糊糊地看见纸飞机从窗前划过。  
醉酒过后的世界就像梦境一样。  
那天傍晚父亲进他卧室就看见了翻倒在地的空酒瓶，可是男人什么都没说，只是捞起趴在书桌上半睡半醒的自己抱在了怀里。  
把自己放在床上的时候他听见自己的父亲在笑，  
“Aaron，喝慢一点吧”

36.  
阿扎尔在宿舍楼前由着他抱了很久，小手还一直在轻拍着自己男友的后背，拉姆塞这才意识到自己的失态，他亲了一口男孩儿的脸，“快回去吧，不然你舍友要说你被我拐走了。”  
“他们巴不得我被拐走呢，”男孩儿笑嘻嘻地回，不过转眼男孩儿又扭扭捏捏起来，“…我可以和你一起过周末吗？”  
陪着你工作也可以。  
“当然了，”拉姆塞摸了摸阿扎尔的小寸毛，他太能理解阿扎尔身边的人为什么会对小男孩儿小脑袋爱不释手了，“回去早点睡，我明天楼下等你。”  
阿扎尔没想到自己交了个主席男友自己也没办法翘课，这可不是自己的初衷，可是他一看到自己男朋友的那张脸，呜呜可太值了。

37.  
知道阿扎尔要出去和拉姆塞过周末，室友联合起来给他准备了一份“成人礼”。阿扎尔看着各种类型的保险套还有润滑液，脑袋上冒出一堆小问号，“我们不知道你喜欢哪种，所以就都买了，你俩试试，总会有一款适合你!!!”  
“日诶，平时给我买汉堡怎么不见你们这么大方！”  
默滕斯拍了一下阿扎尔的小翘臀，“我等不及要看你的屁股哭泣了。”  
“你才不会看到！”

38.  
谈恋爱就一定要上床吗。  
（如果高中时候过家家似地谈的那两天也算是恋爱的话。  
阿扎尔又失眠了。他不知道自己为什么一想到要那个就会害怕，其实他也不算是处男，十四岁那年他发小不知道在哪里弄了一张碟，阿扎尔以为是动画片，就跟着他到家里看，也不知道是不是夏天太热还是怎么，他和发小就只穿了条短裤坐在地上。  
他现在偶尔也会想起来一些片段。 屏幕里的身体交缠，他发小凑过来对他又搂又抱，舔着他的脸，细长的手指顺着他的后背滑进短裤里。他挣扎着说不要，可是没人听他的，他还记得发小的阴茎进入他的时候有多痛，感觉整个身体都要被撕裂了。  
他哭着跑回家偷偷地洗沾着血的短裤，水好凉啊，手指头变得好红，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉在隐隐地透出点红色的水里。 他发誓自己没有呻吟，那明明是音响里传来的，自己一点都不喜欢。

从那天开始他就不喜欢上学了。

39.  
阿扎尔不知道自己是怎么睡着的，感觉自己做了好久的梦，是拉姆塞喊醒他的，“宝贝，怎么了哦？”他睁开眼就看见他的男朋友一脸担忧地看着他。  
“你等好久了嘛”  
阿扎尔看了一眼手机，原来拉姆塞两个小时之前就有给自己打电话了，怪不得会上楼来找自己。“没有呀，我就是看你一直没醒，怕你生病了。”拉姆塞自动忽略了男孩儿脸上已经干掉的泪痕。  
“我很快就收拾好，哥哥等我一会儿！”  
阿扎尔踮脚在拉姆塞脸上啵唧了一口。  
“诶呀，我作业没写完！”  
“背着吧，”拉姆塞帮阿扎尔拎起了小书包，他也不是没谈过恋爱，可是阿扎尔是个可爱又让人难琢磨的小孩儿，看起来像是什么都喜欢，让他忍不住想要把自己喜欢的东西都带他见一遍。

40.  
他和阿扎尔坐了一次短途火车，景色好像是从列车两侧流过去的，男孩儿靠在他的肩上，轻声地说，“你让我觉得我已经五十岁了。”  
“矮凳好长情啊，五十岁了还和我在一起。”  
“因为我太喜欢你了。”男孩儿把他的胳膊搂得很紧。

那真巧呢，  
我也是。

41.  
到了酒店，阿扎尔赶快就给自己洗了一遍，还不忘简单地准备了一下自己（网上看的教程，然后就不安地钻进被窝里等着拉姆塞洗完澡出来。  
他有点儿想跑了。  
拉姆塞出来就看见小男孩儿正一脸纠结，他一边擦头发一边问，“你不写作业了？”帮男孩儿拉开书包拉链，就看见一书包的“床上用品”。  
拉姆塞掏出一盒来。  
“你的作业是这个？”  
“不是…不是啊，”阿扎尔紧张得有点结巴，“那是…那是咩他们强行塞给我的”拉姆塞强忍着笑意爬上床给小男孩儿搂进了怀里，“放心吧，你不想的话，不会这么快就吃掉你的。”  
“那哥哥不是白订酒店了吗？”  
谁告诉你来酒店就是为上床的。 不过倒也没错…

42.  
他睡得迷迷糊糊的时候男孩儿摇了摇他的胳膊，他伸手打开了床头灯，男孩儿的眼睛又大又圆，亮晶晶的，像布偶猫。 “怎么了啊”没睡好，嗓子有点儿发紧。  
“哥哥会介意我不是第一次吗？”男孩儿的语气认真得让拉姆塞有点心疼了，“不会呀，宝贝这可是21世纪了，”他把头埋在阿扎尔的颈窝里亲了亲男孩儿那不太明显的锁骨，“那矮凳会介意我以前和别人谈过恋爱吗？”  
“哥哥有经验才最好了，不然我怕屁股会痛的。”  
其实阿扎尔真的很能忍痛的，可是他就觉得做爱会很疼，连他自己都不知道是真的屁股痛，还是那些回忆里的片段才痛。

43.  
“阿龙哥哥，”男孩儿黏糊糊地缠上来，“我准备好了哦。”  
拉姆塞说他没关系，可以一直等着艾登的，可是小男孩儿带着点小傲娇地说了句不要，然后从书包里翻出一盒保险套就递给了拉姆塞，“哥哥快做吧，不然我要后悔了！”  
“笨啊，要润滑的，不扩张当然痛了。”  
当那颗桃子撅起来对着拉姆塞的时候，他竟然没觉得有多色情，就觉得圆鼓鼓的好可爱，好想戳一戳。（当然后来就不那么想了…  
润滑液也是桃子味儿的。  
他怕男孩儿会痛所以倒了好多，顺着大腿根流到床单上，男孩儿说好浪费哦。他慢慢伸进一根手指，听到男孩儿说不痛才敢轻轻地抽插起来，然后又加了一根手指，再是两根，他手指每动一下就要问一句痛不痛，直到男孩儿红着脸说，“别问啦，哥哥你快进来吧”  
阿扎尔翻了个身正对着他，拉姆塞不知道男孩儿的敏感点那么好找，撞了几下阿扎尔就叫出了声，“呜呜哥哥…”他一听到男孩儿的声音带着点哭腔，就放缓了动作，俯下身和男孩儿接吻，听见男孩儿软乎乎地说，“哥哥好舒服呀”  
对呀，你是舒服了，一点儿都不知道哥哥不敢用力有多累。

44.  
做到后来男孩儿被他轻轻地摸了两下就射了，可自己还硬得要命，拉姆塞本想到卫生间里自己解决一下，却被男孩儿拉住了。  
“哥哥我帮你哦”  
肉乎乎的小手握上来的时候，拉姆塞倒吸了一口气，毫无经验的男孩儿动作生涩得很，又轻又慢的，拉姆塞忍不住问他的小男友，“你是不是连飞机都没打过？”“打过呀，”男孩儿要急哭了，“可是我这样一会儿就能射出来的呀。”  
拉姆塞心想自己这是找了一个什么小可爱。“哥哥我用屁股帮你吧，你看起来好难受QAQ” “你没怎么做过…身体太敏感了，我怕你受不住。”拉姆塞亲了亲男孩儿的额头。  
最后他是用阿扎尔夹起来的大腿释放的欲望。

“哥哥你好色哦”  
“...”

45.  
本来想着第二天陪阿扎尔去看电影，但学生会那面好忙，几个部长一直打电话过来，他又舍不得丢下小男孩儿自己，就拎着他一起去学院了。拉姆塞看见自己的小男朋友坐在一边儿一直盯着自己看的样子真的好乖好乖，“不无聊吗？”  
“不呀，看见阿龙一点儿都不无聊。”  
不过不一会儿小男孩儿就被学生会里和他关系蛮近的几个人包围住了，阿扎尔向他发出了一个求救的眼神，他只好说了句，“喂，你们别欺负他了。”  
“诶哟，主席这么快就护上老婆了！”

46.  
也不知道是错觉还是怎么，男孩儿不太乖了，越来越皮，而且尝到甜头了就总想着要了，他俩酒店住得快比寝室还频繁了。 有试过没人的时候在阿扎尔寝室做了一次，两个人挤在一张窄窄的床上，动作大了床也跟着晃，是有一点儿刺激，一听见走廊有脚步声小男孩儿就害怕得浑身都绷紧了。  
不过拉姆塞差点射男孩儿床上的时候居然被小男孩儿瞪了一眼，“不许射！脏了你给我洗吗。”  
“哦？原来你还有力气在乎你的床呀。”  
男孩儿很快就后悔自己刚刚乱说话了。

47.  
有一次男孩儿上完课背着书包就跟着自己男友去开房了，趴在床上百无聊赖地看着学生会主席在写计划书。  
拉姆塞手机上学生会那边儿的事就没断过，搞得差不多了，想上床抱抱自己的小男朋友，阿扎尔就嗲嗲地来一句，“哥哥给我写作业嘛”  
嗯，拉姆塞还要给阿扎尔写作业。  
阿扎尔没想到拉姆塞真的好认真地在写，哥哥真的好宠我哦。可是写了好久，小男孩儿有点等不及了，呜呜艾登好想和阿龙哥哥做爱呀，他用小脚勾了勾自己男友的大腿，“哥哥，不写了，不要写了嘛~”  
拉姆塞回头对他眨了下眼，“宝贝别着急，就剩两道了。”  
阿扎尔：asgdhfikgfgbjilnssggh（骑上去

48.  
期末总是难熬的，尤其是对阿扎尔这种一心谈恋爱的学生，不过这也意味着学生会的事儿少了很多，拉姆塞好怕他的小男孩儿挂科会受打击，只好每天揪着男孩儿去图书馆。  
哪想着阿扎尔一进图书馆书翻了没两页就开始困了，不是晃晃悠悠地歪他身上，就是趴在桌子上睡得迷迷糊糊的，一上午至少睡两觉，等他清醒得差不多了也就到饭点儿了，这时候小男孩儿就笑眯眯地看着拉姆塞，“哥哥我们今天吃什么呀”  
“吃你吧！”拉姆塞咬着牙说。  
“那哥哥也要先喂饱我！”

49.  
“等换届了哥哥就有好多时间陪矮凳了”  
“不要换届！”  
“为什么？”  
“还想当主席老婆”  
“......”

50.  
那个冬天他俩都没回家，在校外租了房子，拉姆塞在附近找了个兼职，“矮凳也会赚钱哦”阿扎尔摊开手心给拉姆塞看自己刚才捡的那两块钱。  
可爱的男孩儿走在路上都会捡到钱（x  
“你就不要兼职了，哥哥想养你，舍不得你受委屈。”其实男孩儿除了吃也不会太花钱，他俩的生活费加上拉姆塞兼职的工资过得倒也宽裕。  
他真的好喜欢看男孩儿吃东西啊（阿扎尔觉得这是怪癖x，于是不光自己下厨还总买零食喂阿扎尔，男孩儿被他投喂得胖了一圈。  
偶尔和家里联系一下，拉姆塞的父母非要叫他们儿子给阿扎尔带回家，“再说吧，艾登会害羞的。”拉姆塞挂了视频就转身抱住了趴在自己旁边的小男孩儿，“好啦，推掉了，但是下次不可以推了。”  
“如果我瘦了一点儿的话...”阿扎尔觉得自己的手指头都胖了，“还不是怪你！”下决心不吃晚饭的小男孩儿可怜巴巴地量着自己手腕的粗细。  
“我陪你一起好不好”  
最后拉姆塞瘦了四斤。（阿扎尔：滚呐 


End file.
